remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Mine
The final dungeon in Neo Kansas and lair to the notorious Queen Nesarose. Knights can attempt to destroy her evil plans once they have reached level 52. Map Skalari Emerald-Armed Miner Queen Nesarose Wind Witch Willicia Earth Witch Speed Run Strategy 'Lose the mobs' The object of the game is to kill 2 witches kill the queen and roll out. To do this quickly you must avoid death and be able to deal damage safely. The best tatic is "Creep Bounce". To do this you must: 1. Out run the monsters (You are much faster then every mob in game) - so, easy. However, you don't want the mobs to swarm you when you stop to kill the boss. Thus, you must lose them. 2. Convince the mobs you are going in 1 direction then go somewhere they can not go, because mobs can not make tight corners or jump (like zombies). SO - Jump over boxes, run strait at an object (cart, crystal, tree, etc..) then make a tight turn run around it to the other side. 3. The mobs will "bounce off" and go back to where they came from. However, should you go back in that direction. (Back over the box or back around the other side of the cart) The mobs will come back and swarm you. 'Complete the quest' Step 1.' RUN '- to the 1st witch jumping ON and over as many boxes as you can, use the "Creep Bounce". You should not stop, you should not wait or turn to help someone else in your team unless you have lost all the mobs behind you. "Save yourself then you can safely help others". - If you are pro and strong enough and done the cave enough you will know when you are able to save others with mobs still beating on you. If you are new, do not risk getting your whole team killed because you think they MIGHT die. Give people the benefit of the doubt that they are able to take care of themselves. Step 2. Pull/Taunt the witch. Once you have successfully lost all mobs and are in a safe location with full mana/hp use a ranged attack that will only hit the witch eg. basic attack for ranged classes, Frost hammer or extreme hammer for crashers (if no ranged class is on your team) OR freeze kick or push on your dodges and basic attack for strikers (again if no ranged class is available). You want to pull the witch away from all other mobs she is with to a location safe for you, with not mobs within 200 distance (or the agro zone). Step 3. Kill the witch. The best way to kill any boss is to kite it. You already know you can out run all the mobs. Thus, step back - attack a few times - take a step back, repeat. If you have/are a tank you could potentally just stand there and kill it, just be sure not to agro any extra mobs. It's okay to jump over a box and "creep bounce" the boss if you think you might die. It is better to back off and heal then to die in vein. Step 4. RUN. Once the objective is complete, eg. killing the witch, run, leave, you have no reason to fight anything there even if it is attacking you. You can out run them, remember? Step 5. Kill the 2nd Witch. Repeat steps 2-4. This one is tougher, you may need to kill 3 or 4 mobs to feel safe pulling the queen. Step 6. Talk to the NPC and open the wall. If you are low on health run to the right and jump over the boxes to lose the mobs. Sit to gain hp, then talk to the NPC. If you feel confident, you can ''quickly ''talk to the NPC (Use the attack skill to talk to him and hit enter to speed through the talking) then jump over the box to the left and open the wall. -Then KEEP RUNNING- Do not stop. Remember the creep bounce. Step 7.' Kill the Queen'. Once eveyone is safe and all mobs are lost or dead pull the queen to a safe location where you will not agro any other mobs while fighting. 8. Profit and roll out. Typically the crasher runs out 1st to grab agro for the team and priest goes out last, incase anyone lags out and dies. Category:Dungeons Category:Place